Gundam Seed - Retribution
by novadragon1000
Summary: Year 70 CE, the war rages on. One side is the Earth Alliance, and on the opposite ZAFT. Mankind is divided over human genetic engineering, with normal humans known as 'Naturals' and the genetically altered humans known as 'Coordinators. But that is what they say, what is the true reason behind the war ? Story follows a coordinator Kenshin Sakaki the future Ace pilot of ZAFT
1. overview

Gundam seed concept using other factors, told form a perspective of a ZAFT soldier as my other cross theme one was told from the perspective of one of Kira's close friends this time it will be one of Athrun's close friends, some references from star wars aside from races and the final fantasy series.  
Gundam Seed Retribution has concepts taken from Gundam 00 series and their Gundam meisters been renamed to gundam pilot in this setting the use of GN drives will be seen in the Destiny part of this fanfriction.

 _ **Retribution** stands for Kira's decisions after he had been captured by ZAFT forces which makes him see the truth behind the Earth Alliance and the people he grew up with. People can change over time a person may one day be your friend and your enemy the next time you meet , this fanfrict explores the meaning of true friends... something that happened to me growing up. Not sure if i should give Kenshin a love interest though._

* * *

Kenshin Sakaki  
Male  
17  
Delta Saber Gundam

 _Kenshin is of Japanese descent having brown hair and light blue eyes, he is most often seen in a black leather bomber jacket and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and fingerless gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a pendant and a matching ring resembling a winged wolf. Kenshin is a complicated character and a close friend and partner to Athrun to which he sees as a younger brother. His cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran than a 17 year old teenager. Athrun comments that he actually a very kind-hearted young man with a strong sense of justice, who keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. Kenshin had lost his family during the tragedy of Junius Seven as the only one who is alive since that day with no one else to turn to Kenshin decided to enlist in the military academy and graduating at the top of their class._  
 _To his friends and other people he is seen as a introverted, cold and taciturn person who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Though withdrawn, Kenshin does not shrink from what he considers his duty. On many occasions, Kenshin espouses the philosophy that being emotional on the battlefield will only result in heartbreak, so soldiers need to be able to fight without caring about their opponents. However, he believes that there's nothing wrong with showing emotion in normal situations.  
Kenshin is skilled in CQC ( close quarters combat ), small fire arms, but his weapon of choice is is the gunblade known as the blazefire saber_

 _Delta Saber Gundam_

 _much like the Aegis Gundam only the Delta Saber is built for speed it is light gray in color but changes to blue and silver in color when phase shift is activated._

Kira Yamato  
Male  
15  
Strike Gundam

Athrun Zala.  
male  
15  
Aegis Gundam

Yzak Joule  
male  
17  
Duel Gundam

Dearka Elsman  
male  
17  
Buster Gundam

Nicol Amalfi  
male  
14  
Blitz Gundam

* * *

SEED factor -  
stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor, a controversial and as yet unproven theory about the continuation of human evolution. Both Coordinators and Naturals can possess "the SEED", and those who do are thought by some to be the next stage of human development. This bears some similarity to the Newtype theory of the Universal Century, but the abilities of those with SEED factor appear to be unrelated to Newtype potential. While acceptance of SEED theory is limited, Orb engineer Erica Simmons and prominent religious leader and peace activist Reverend Malchio are known adherents of the theory.

SEED mode - represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person (usually a mobile suit pilot, but not necessarily) demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. This ability is usually triggered by extreme situations or from recalling significant traumas, often arising out of a need to protect someone else in a critical situation. It is demonstrated visually by cutting to the image of a jewel-like seed, its color matching the color of the experiencer's eyes, dropping from the above and exploding in a shower of light just above the eyes. The physical characteristics are the shrinking of the pupil and growth of the iris. When in SEED mode, a person exceeds his or her normal physical and mental limits.

* * *

Force Factor - manifestions of a person's connections to a mystic energy field that binds everything in existance mostly assoated with coordnators and Extendeds, These powers are supernatural abilitys not described by scientists as much of it is still widely not understood.

Beserk mode - often assoated with the Force Factor usually occuring when a person's emotions overtake ther mind, or when the user is sufficiently angered, and its activation is accompanied by an excruciating amount of pain. While they are in Berserk Mode, they are willing to harm or destroy everything in their path to acheive their goals. When they regain their senses, they generally have no knowledge of what happened while they were in Berserk Mode.  
A person in berserk mode will have their eyes glow white , or be surrounded in a dark aura in the early stages. He or she is also capeable of unleashing or useing varyious force powers. ( reference star wars ) Once aware of the circumstances, a person can become capable of breaking out of this mode by sheer force of will.


	2. prologue

_" Year 70 of the Cosmic Era: Tensions were mounting between Earth and the ZAFT organization. Due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, these tensions suddenly escalated into a full-scale war. It seemed a foregone conclusion that the Earth Forces, with its superior numbers, would be victorious. But these initial assessments proved to be false: almost 11 months have passed since the conflict began... with no end in sight."_

* * *

In one of the destroyer class ship cabins , a young male appearing around 17 years of age and one of the resident red coats lounges on the bed though it was clear that he left his uniform open exposing his white shirt underneath and a thick silver chain with a pendant and a matching ring resembling a winged wolf. He waited in the room untill he was called.  
Soon another ZAFT soldier walked in, _" Hey Kenshin get off your ass and get ready we are heading out soon "_  
 _" got it "_ Kenshin reponds and stands up appearing 5' 8" in height with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes his voice not very deep compared to the other person who called him which turns out to be Yzak.

 _" why do you always respond this way ? "_ Yzak asked in a way that as if he was mocking him and then remarking _" so I hear you are the new Ace this year "  
" whatever " _ Kenshin responds as if trying to drop the subject and walks out to the hall. They then arrive in the lockers where they gear up Kenshin taking his weapon a gunblade, while Yzak continues to make fun of the new Ace. _" leave him alone "_ said another voice the group turns around and sees Athrun standing there.

 _" I was just teasing him "_ Yzak responds. There was always something that separated Kenshin form the others but no one know what it was since he was always quiet even more quiet than Athrun. They then begin the raid when they reached their destination breaking into the armory, which was filled with soldiers. Kenshin then took the lead of the raid drawing his gunblade and attacking the nearby guards. The gunblade is a weapon usually issued to the top students of the academy that can change between the gun mode and saber mode allowing it to be used in long and short range combat.  
Kenshin then gives the command _" Athrun and Yzak you take the two there and the rest of you follow me "_ Kenshin and his team climbing into five of the mobile suits and starting it up. Kenshin then looks around _" only five, what happen to the last one "_  
Athrun then responds on the radio _" the last one did not make it. "_

 _" I see , we got the weapons now we do not have to fight simply return these to the commander "_ was Kenshin's response , Athrun watches in silence as Kenshin flies off and then following after him _" what is with him sometimes_ " wondering about his strict adherence to orders.

Before they can make their getaway another mobile suit was activated and attacks them using the Strike, not willing to leave his teammate behind Kenshin helps Athrun. After a few failed attempts at capturing the strike destroying the colony as a result ZAFT withdraws.  
Back on board the vesalius Kenshin was busy rewriteing the OS on the Delta Saber thinking and asking himself how can the naturals operate mechs such as this with an incomplete OS. Kenshin finishes rewriteing the OS and steps outside, where he sees Athrun distracted and wonders ( _" is this something to do with the last mobile suit ? " )_

Rau then summons Kenshin and Athrun to his office and thanks them for their work, Rau also asks about the strike now in the hands of the Earth Alliance. Athrun remarks that the pilot of that mobile suit could had been one of his friends suspecting it to be Kira controlling it.  
 _" I see , that could be a problem since this is a war , so what will you do ? "_ Rau responds.

Athrun then talks about resulting the pilot to their cause , this on the other hand worries Rau which prompts him to ask _" so what if you cannot get him to join us. "_  
 _" If it comes down to it I will kill him myself "  
Kenshin then looks at his friend and then to the commander. " I will do it if Athrun cannot pull the trigger besides if what he says is true I don't think Athrun can do it. "  
_

Athrun, Kenshin and the rest of the military then prepare for the next shortie, to either destroy or capture the Strike.


	3. Verse 1: Capture of strike

Kenshin and Athrun then launch back into battle along with his teammates Nicol Amalfi , Yzak Joule , Dearka Elsman to destroy the strike the combat orders changed at the last minute. Back at the Archangel the CIC calls to the Captain five mobile suits approaching Delta Saber , Blitz , Duel , Aegis , Buster. The Earth Alliance captain Murrue then confirms it to be the five stolen earlier at Heliopolis.  
Kira ounce again launches to deal with this threat. Athrun takes lead of the assault but is seen to be holding back and talks to the Strike confirming the pilot controlling the unit to be indeed Kira Yamato his childhood friend. Tired from the battle Athrun decides to instead of destroying the strike , capture it. After a long standoff the Strike lost its power. Athrun then took this chance to capture it intending to bring it back to ZAFT.

 _" Athrun , what are you doing ? "_  
Athrun then turns to his teammates _" I am capturing this unit , do not try to stop me "_ he responds flatly and calmly.  
Kenshin calls back. _" Our orders was to destroy it , stop keep doing what you want "_  
 _" Its better to capture it, if we can. Retreat "_

The five Gundams along with the strike sliced their way through space back to their command ship. Kira was in a state of confusion and was also frightened but he found his voice to talk to Athrun calling to him _" where are you taking me, what are you trying to do ? "  
" I am takeing you with us to ZAFT , you are like me or should I say like us a Coordinator " _

This made Kira panic _" Stop jokeing , I am not going to ZAFT "  
" stop your nonsense, and Keep quiet KIRA , You will come or else I will have to kill you "_

Kira is then taken in with the words of his childhood friend. _" Athrun "_ he responds quietly.  
 _" I lost my mother in the war, I do not ... "_ Before Athun can finish he was inturrupted by a message warning him about the approach of a mobile armor Zero controlled by Mu La Flaga. The Lieutenant wasted no time and immediately opened fire on the Aegis, the first shots missed due to Athrun's skills as a pilot and the mobility of his mobile suit. A few rounds later he was able to damage the Aegis forcing Athrun to release the Strike.

Kira now freed was then ordered to return back to the Archangel to pick up a striker pack. Athrun was occupied by Mu to a point he can not do more than call out his friend's name. Athrun's team then saw a white streak of light fly past them, they then give chase firing on the strike with their weapons. The Archangel then protects the strike attempting to keep the others away and launches the striker pack.

Kira then prepares to dock with the striker pack while Kenshin pulls out a RPG , locks on and pulls the trigger honoring his teammates decision to capture in place of destroy. The area is then bathed in bright light just as the striker pack docks with the Strike, everyone watched and waited fearing for the worst, just as the explosion happened Kenshin dove into the light.  
When the light faded everyone realized that the Delta Saber was not aiming for the strike but at the striker pack that was just launched , the Delta Saber now held the powerless but intact Strike in its hands. Nicol then took advantage of the turn of events and fired on the Zero damaging and forcing it to retreat.

Athrun feels relieved that his teammate did not decide to fire on the Strike _" Kenshin "  
_ Kenshin then remarks " if you want to capture something you must be careful on how you are handling it, or it may escape if you let your guard down, lets go back we are done here. I know the commander will be pleased that we captured this unit. "

 _" agreed "_ they all responded.

* * *

Back at the ZAFT mother-ship Athrun made the report that they were able to capture the Strike and also requested that they should not treat the pilot of the Strike as their prisoner and reveals the name of the pilot Kira Yamato requesting to recruit him to their unit.

 _" Alright , I will see to it that your friend will be treated like so and enlist him to our unit. "_ Rau responds.

Kira awakens as the pain he felt vanished , the events of his capture kept replaying in the back of his mind. _( " Where am I ? " )_ he thought scanning the room with his eyes and attempts to get up when he was whacked with pain again collapsing to the floor. Outside he can hear some people talking about the successful capture of the Strike and the plans for its pilot.  
" Athrun I go check on the pilot then and administer more medicine if needed , I hope he is already awake. "

A green haired boy clad in a ZAFT uniform then comes in and sees Kira facedown on the ground he then runs over to help him _" hey are you alright "_ picking the pilot up. Kira begins to panic but is held down by the soldier in the room with him. _" calm down or your wounds will open up again "  
_ The soldier that has been tending to Kira was Nicol, he then calls for the others and two people rushed in Kenshin and Athrun.  
 _" hold him down he is going to hurt himself "_ Nicol responds. Kira continues to thrash about mumbling something about his friend on the Archangel. Athrun then checks on his old friend finding himself not able to calm Kira down he tells the others _" no good , Kenshin get me the sedative. "  
_ Kenshin then does so handing over a injector after picking one up from a nearby cabinet.  
Athrun then sedates Kira and with Kenshin's help returns Kira to the bed, while dismissing the others including Kenshin.

Kira awakens some time later and tries to get up but Athrun stops him " rest Kira, do not try to move. "  
Kira then looks at the ceiling " why did you take me here , I had friends on board the Archangel. "  
 _" Its because those were 'naturals' and you, I know your kind heart and spirit those people are using you and it pains me to see that happen to my childhood friend one day they will abandon you."  
_ Tears then flood Kira's eyes _" I had missed you Athrun. "  
" Its good to see you again Kira " _Athrun responds _.  
_


	4. Verse 2 : escalateing war

The rest of the team on Athrun's unit was spying on Athrun and Kira which made Athrun turn and look _" its ok come in no need to spy on us we are just catching up on old times that is about it "  
_ Nicol , Yzak , Dearka , and Kenshin then walk into the room Athrun then introduces his friend to the rest of the team " this is Kira Yamato , Athrun then turns to Kira _" and to you these are members of our unit in ZAFT "  
_ A small green bird then flies out of Kira's things and circles about in the room before landing on Athrun's hand. Athrun then turns to Kira _" I see you still have the birdy I give you. "_  
 _" Yeah, after you left it has been my constant companion. "_  
Nicol then asks _" so how come you were at that colony ? "_  
Kira states that it was because of the war that he decided to go to that colony than plant , though he was planning to move there two years after Athrun left.

Kenshin then talks to Athrun _" no wonder you were hesitant in that battle and you were also urging me not to attack directly , I did not know you were this close to him. "_ Just as Kira was about to speak there was an announce made by the ship's commander that they will be arriving at PLANT in about 800 hours the next day and to get some rest. Kenshin and the others then leave the room except Athrun.  
Kira then wonders why.  
 _" did you forget this is a ZAFT ship , we do not get hurt as much as the 'naturals' and on top of that everyone in ZAFT military has been trained to treat their crewmen and also themselves if the need arises so there are no med bays or doctors here, and besides you are in my assigned room "_ Athrun responds.  
Athrun then settles into the second bed and dims the lights on voice command.

" Athrun... " Kira calls over to his friend and turns to look seeing that he is already fast asleep tired from the battle earlier, Kira then stares at the ceiling again before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning of the next day Athrun is standing next to Kira's bedside _" how are you feeling ? "_ he asks  
 _" much better now , thanks Athrun "_  
 _" I am just glad that my teammate listen to me and did not target the strike so all you got was a minor injury, but still take it easy today "_ Athrun then remains silent before he speaks again _" Kira there is a chance that ZAFT's chairman will want you to enlist in the military apparently word has gotten out that you can pilot a mobile suit "_  
 _" But I am a civilian, I was because of the war I went to that colony that was destroyed yesterday in place of PLANT. "_ Kira still protested about wanting to stay a civilian.  
 _" you cannot beat the facts though no matter how much you wish to deny it "_

There is then an announcement over the radio _" we will begin docking procedures in 10 minutes. "_

* * *

After docking the crew meets with ZAFT chairman Patrick Zela who thanks the crew for their hard work and then turns to the young brown haired male _" I herd about you, Kira Yamato now we meet in person. I am sure you herd from my son Athrun here about the war that plagues us and like everyone else we just want to end this war will you help us ? "_

Kira looks down thinking about how the war started thinking it was a simple race dispute which escalated into a full scale war due to the hate between Coordinators and Naturals as told by the media. Athrun then turns to his friend _" Kira, its more than just that, hate alone doesn't create a cause for war, if someone can make a difference in this war you can, so put your power to good use. "  
_ Motivated by his friends words Kira joins ZAFT. The Chairman also allows the Rau Le Creuset's unit some time for shore leave.  
Clad in their civilian clothes Athrun takes Kira on a tour around PLANT stopping by Lacus's home.

* * *

Meanwhile back in space the Archangel docks at Artemis to refuel and resupply. While at Artemis the Archangel also picked up 3 mobile suit pilots assigned to them by the earth alliance, the alliance called them extended(s) basically they are people created for war but not by modifying a person's genes due to their hate of Coordinators but needed something to match them.

ZAFT later got a call that one of their bases was attacked without warning and the ship that was behind the attack the Archangel. Rau's forces are then immediately called into action and launched to intercept. On the ZAFT ship Kira talks to Athrun about the origins of the war and how things had gotten this bad. Athrun looks at his friend _" now is not the time we are preparing for battle , I will tell you more later stay on the ship I still think you are still feeling under the weather from the other day. "  
" No, I am coming with you if you are going into battle I will as well. Who will watch your back ? _ " Kira responds and is also determined to join Athrun on the battlefield.  
Kira then continues after looking away _" I am willing to fight if it means protecting the the things that matter and our future. "_

the assault on one of ZAFT's bases is repelled, after the battle Kira talks to Athrun about the war. Athrun then responds _" fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering... The 'Naturals fear us, our power and our ability. so they attacked us my mother was killed the day they attacked, but if we did nothing about it we will have no room to stand so we strike back at them to defend ourselves._ _The war had sense then escalated now it just seems it is a pointless slaughter and hate, so we seek to end it quickly. "_

The motive behind the war did not sit well with Kira _" we are all people, how is it we are any different , and I thought you said you used to hate wars "_


	5. Verse 3 : scars of space

Athrun still detests wars and conflict and that never had changed. Kira and Athrun then discuss about their role in the war and its meaning, believing now at this point that nothing can be protected without fighting, in which Kenshin agrees on as well , that taking up arms is the only way for peace and to end the war.  
The entire conversion was herd by Kenshin who was standing by outside Athrun's room he then questions the motivation's of Kira but remains silent on the matter thinking that one day Kira may betray ZAFT. There was no way that Kenshin will betray ZAFT without a reason of his own and for him, his only other choice will be the Orb union, Kenshin's teammates knew he had a hatred for the Earth Alliance, because like Athrun who had lost his mother, he on the other hand had lost his family in the war and grew up on his own.  
Even though Kenshin did not trust Kira yet, he still acknowledge his skill as a pilot and wishes to spar with him one day in a mobile suit. Kenshin is also oftentimes quiet and distant even more than Athrun so no one knows for certain what he is thinking.

* * *

Kenshin launches on a recon mission to locate the Archangel and finds it at the ruins of a fallen city. The sight of the ruins brings back the memory of the time Kenshin had lost his family. Kenshin was away when it happened studying at the lunar city Copernicus and as a result hated the Earth Alliance for what they stole form him, since that day he had became distant and silent. Having no family he cuts away parts of himself all the emotions that made him weak and enlisted in the ZAFT military at a young age, younger than most and graduated earler than most of his peers at the top of each of their class. At the academy Kenshin meet Athrun , due to Kenshin's distant nature Athrun thought that he was inapproachable but in reality Kenshin has a kind heart.

The Archangel forages for water in the Debris Belt. They are shocked to find themselves in the ruins of Junius Seven, so the crew decides to hold a memorial. As they are excavating ice found around the ruin, a ZAFT mobile suit attacks them piloted by Kenshin, who volunteered himself since Kira will most likely not able to do the mission as the people on board are his friends. In response Archangel also launches a mobile suit , another skirmish then takes place over the ruins of Junius Seven.

Kenshin battled with the other mobile suit with a certain primal fury in his eyes, different from others in his team. Kenshin then proceeded to ruthlessly attack his enemies using his Delta Saber forcing the Archangel to retreat. The ZAFT mother ship commanded by Rau Le Creuset then recalls Kenshin now that the mission was finished , Kenshin on the other hand ignores the order and proceeds to go after the Archangel _" everyone who is my enemy must perish and so will those who get in my way "  
_ The Le Creuset Team can hear Kenshin call out in a blind rage over the radio which surprises everyone on board the mothership Kenshin had always been so quiet and rarely talks to anyone _.  
_ Rau then tells Athrun to launch knowing the two are close friends and perhaps he can call out to Kenshin who is now out of control and may pose a threat to their mission. Athrun immediately launches and catches up to the Delta Saber then grabs it with his mobile suit, calling to him on the radio at the same time when he immobilized it.  
" Kenshin...Kenshin , its ok its over now lets go back to everyone "

Kenshin closes his eyes and collapses when his focus was broken by his friend's voice, his mobile suit soon runs out of power afterward. After docking Athrun took his teammate to his assigned room and put him down on the bed. The rest of Athrun's team had not seen Athrun like this other than with Kira. Kira and Nicol then enter the room after knocking. Kenshin is out cold on one of the beds.  
 _" how is he ? "_ they ask  
 _" I don't know , this has never happened before "_ Athrun responds as he looks over his teammate with concern in his eyes. Kira then puts a hand on his friend's shoulder _" get some rest I will keep watch these recent events can really put a toll on you even for me I thought I can avoid getting involved by going to a_ _neutral space colony that is a part of Orb and yet I got dragged into this war. "_

The commander then walks in telling everyone to get some rest since he will need them to be at their best should they be attacked or have to take on a mission for the military. The rest of the crew then all return back to their assigned rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Archangel after being chased off by Kenshin continues to attempt to find things that they can use and stumbles upon a lifepod, one of Kira's friends suggest they take it on board considering that they had already been ferrying refugees and suggesting that they should take them to Orb. Archangel's crew reluctantly agreed. The person in the lifepod turns out to be Lacus Clyne, the daughter of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. Her presence causes tension within the crew, but when the crew receives a message from the 8th Fleet that they are being searched and rescued, they are overjoyed.

* * *

Kenshin awakens in the dawn of the next day and finds Athrun there who had been taking turns keeping watch with the rest of the crew after the commander left to resume his duties.  
 _"Athrun...? W-Where am I ? "_ Kenshin weakly asks and tries to sit up but is stopped by Athrun. _" I will take it easy if I were you, following the mission yesterday you went into a uncontrollable rage and collapsed afterword do you remember what happened ? "_  
Kenshin shakes his head _" no...it is all a blur all I remember is just being angry with something that took the life of my family."_

The commander then walks into the room _" I see you are awake Kenshin, we think that you may never wake up again and this occurrence may had something to do with your inner abilities, if what I herd is true you are stronger than even Kira "  
_ Kenshin was able to predict and have a stronger insight on the movements of his enemies and focus on their weak spots judging on the data recorded by the Delta Saber's computer used by Kenshin. If he can hone that ability and combined with his skill as a pilot he can be a force to be reckoned with.


	6. Verse 4 : Fang of the Wolf

There is then a call to Le cruset's team from the council stating that Lacus had gone missing , she was on a trip to pay tribute to the fallen people of Junius Seven but never returned. Le cruset's crew is then given the mission to find Lacus along with their previous mission to destroy the Archangel. Deep in space the Archangel's escort to meet with the 8th fleet is attacked by the Le Creuset Team , in an attempt to destroy it. ZAFT forces nearly destroyed the Archangel when the crew reveals that Lacus was on board their ship forcing them to retreat, Flay's father was also killed in this battle.  
Le cruset's crew then has to come up with another plan. The news that the Earth Alliance was using a rescued civilian of their own as a hostage made Kenshin furious _" that is low "_ he said out loud. Kira then decides to make a desperate decision what if he returns to the Earth Alliance to switch places with Lacus.  
 _" Kira no , Lacus is the daughter of one of PLANT's chairman so they will not do anything with her but if you surrender to them you will be stuck with them either as a prisoner or forced to work with them. "_ Athrun responds to his childhood friend's decision.  
 _" still I have friends i want to protect on the Archangel "  
" that is fools talk , you are being used by them you cannot protect everyone in a war and even close friends may one day betray you. " _Athrun's words hit Kira like a sharpened blade, he then looks away feeling powerless to do anything.

* * *

Onboard the Archangel some of Kira's friends Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw, Tolle Koenig, talk among themselves with the exception of Flay Allster. Sai , Kuzzy, Miriallia and Tolle wonder what has happened to Kira and how he was doing. Flay then walks in deciding to enlist in the millitary the death of her father her realize what is going on and that she feels she must do something about it. As a result of that the rest of Kira's friends also came to the same decision even though that will mean fighting Kira.

* * *

Back on Le Cruset's flagship the crew discusses the next plan of action _" our priority is to rescue Lacus , which gives us the only option is to disarm the Archangel and destroy the mobile weapons it has on board. according to our data they have three Falcon, Eagle, and Thunderbird we should take out these weapons and then proceed to phase 2 the rescue of the Chairman's daughter Lacus Clyne and disarming their flagship. "  
_ Rau then turns to Kenshin _" I will leave this to you out on the field, show us what you can do as our ace pilot "  
" Sir "_ Kenshin responds with a salute to their commander.  
Rau then turns to the rest of the team, " Kira, Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak... the rest of you should follow his command to the best of your ability. "  
 _" very well , we will do our best "_ they all responded.

With that briefing said Le Creuset launches a raid on the Archangel to rescue Lacus and disarm the alliance flagship. Athrun expresses worry for his friend and teammate Kenshin as they went into battle fearing that they can accidentally kill Lacus if Kenshin loses control of his actions. He then calls to Kenshin over the radio _" Kenshin , I...try to focus on the task at hand or we may end up failing the thing we set out to do "  
_ Kenshin remains silent and thinking to himself _(" why is he worrying about me all of a sudden, did something happen during that other mission with the Archangel ...? " )_ Out loud he responds _" I do not intend to fail "_

Both sides then attack each other with their mobile suits. During the battle the Falcon penetrates the armor of the GAT-X102 Duel that was currently used by Yzak injuring him. Yzak then calls out loud _" It hurts "_ holding his head. the calls are also herd by their team mates and Nicol gos to his aid. Kenshin then commands them to withdraw while he , Athrun , Kira, and Dearka finish this mission.  
Kenshin's team _was_ about to get defeated _,_ he then calls out loud. _" I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED HERE WE HAVE A JOB TO DO "_  
Kenshin's emotions hit another spike and taps into his Force Factor ability. Kenshin's eyes then glow white as he charges in to attack the one who defeated the Duel GUNDAM and dismantles it. Kenshin then proceeded to ruthlessly pursue the remaining two GUNDAMs and defeats them.

Archangel's crew wonders why they are still attacking considering that they have Lacus on board their ship, Kenshin then opens fire on the Archangel's weapons and navigational systems and also commanding his team to do so as well all except Kira who is now hesitating but does so anyway after some convincing by Kenshin and Athrun. They then breakthrough the airlock and enter the ship to look for Lacus. The other refugees appear fearful of the ZAFT forces now on board their ship.  
Kira then runs into the ship's bridge wearing a ZAFT flight suit, while the rest of the team search for Lacus. Kira then presses a button on the side of his helmet which retracts the visor _" I am not here to hurt you, I am only here for Lacus then we will be on our way. "_  
Kira's friends seem surprised that he is still alive but is now on the side of ZAFT all except Flay who points a gun at him. _" I knew it , you are a Coordinator and you will one day betray us. "_  
 _" Flay... guys I did not betray you , I got captured by ZAFT the day Heliopolis was destroyed , I wanted to come back to you guys but my friend did not let me due to the war. "  
" Lies ...all Lies "_ Flay responds to Kira's explanation as she then begins to pull the trigger with her hand shrinkingly.


	7. Verse 5 : Retribution

Flay then pulls the trigger...BANG, hitting Kira on the shoulder. The sound of the gun rang out through the ship it also being herd by Dearka, Athrun and Kenshin who are also on the ship just as they located Lacus and proceeded to take her out of the Archangel. Kenshin then tells his team to return to the flagship while he looks for Kira taking on the 'no man left behind' mentality, believing that Kira had headed for the bridge he then enters , there he finds Kira with a bullet wound to his shoulder. Kira is losing blood and appears to be in serious pain. On the other side of him was Flay who appears shaken at the event.  
Kenshin then gos over to Kira _" hey are you ok? can you stand ? "_  
Kira then looks over to his team leader who helps him up much to the shock of Kira's remaining friends as well as Kenshin himself after hearing Athrun's words about even close friends can eventually turn on one another. On board their ship Kira had talked about his friends on the archangel and they also knew that he was a coordinator. _( " friends where are they now ? over time people will change " )_ Kenshin thought to himself. Kenshin then takes Kira out the bridge and shot a cold glance at Flay before the door closed.

Weakened from the bullet wound and loss of blood , Kira succumbed to his injury and collapsed to the floor upon reaching the ZAFT flagship. Kenshin tends to Kira removing his bullet, bandaged his arm, and left him resting in Kira's assigned room with Athrun. Outside Kira's room Kenshin finds Lacus there and escorts her back to her room _" you are a civilian on a warship so its not like you can wonder around outside too much "  
" they all tell me that " _Lacus responds with a smile as if trying to lighten the mood.  
 _" are you alright it seem like you been through a lot "  
" I am fine , and besides they did not treat me like a prisoner "  
_

Kenshin then looks away _" please excuse me "_ he said before leaving the room. Lacus then remarks about the serious expression on Kenshin just as he leaves the room in silence.

* * *

Back in space the 8th fleet joins with the Archangel with it needing some repairs due to the skirmish with Le Creuset's team, and fears that they may attack again due to Kira being attacked by Flay and if they get attacked again this time it may be their end. Sai then talks to Flay _" Kira was captured by ZAFT and he did not want to fight us he just wanted to see us just ounce , you did not have to shoot him. "  
_ Flay then expresses her dislike of Coordinators calling them monsters.  
 _" Flay, Kira fraught for us before he got captured by ZAFT this ordeal could effect him to turn on us who knows what ZAFT has been telling him or his friend for that matter. But one thing is for certain we all had been made a enemy of that person who helped Kira. "  
_ Sai and Flay then argue about Kira as tensions rise among the members of the Archangel's crew with some siding with Kira and some opposing it.

* * *

Back at the ZAFT flagship Kira awakens with Athrun at his side again, and to the sound of Lacus's song who was also in the room when she requested to leave her room and Kenshin who is now standing nearby. Kira tried to get up, but he was still in a lot of pain. Athrun told him that they removed the bullet, but it will take some time for the wound to heal.  
Kira then asks where are they headed now.  
 _" we are still following the Archangel as we speak, you are in no condition to fight so sit this one out. "  
_ Kira then turn his head to face the wall. _" why had things come down to this. "_ he asks seeing the truth in Athrun's words earlier. Kenshin then responds to Kira's question _" War is a sad reality and a time where kindness will not work. "_

Le Creuset attacks once again as the Archangel and the 8th Fleet approaches Earth. Kira again took part in the battle but this time his loyalties lie with his new friends the crew of Le Creuset as a result of his injury at the hands of his friends on the Archangel. The Archangel is able to descend to Earth, but not without the loss of the entire 8th Fleet. Yzak Joule, the pilot of the Duel, vents his frustration by destroying a spacecraft carrying Heliopolis refugees that Kira had rescued while he was still with the Archangel.  
Kira was succumbing to his injuries again. Even in his worn state, he asked if everyone was ok since he was unwilling to let his new friends fight alone. Kira no longer had the strength to pilot the Strike and it started to fall into the pull of the Earth's gravity. Kenshin and Athrun quickly grabbed the Strike to support him. As Kira was about to lose consciousness. Kira was taken back to the mothership for medical treatment.

Kira awakens on board the ZAFT vessel with Kenshin watching him. _" how are you feeling , does it still hurt ? "_  
Kira looks away _" I am fine... "_ Kenshin then puts a hand on Kira's arm _" of course it still hurts since_ _ _time will change people._ Those people were your friends they are the ones you grew up with, what do you say to helping us fight to end this war...? "  
_ At this point Kira realizes the meaning of true friends and allys, they are the people who will look after you and help one another in times of need. During this time Athrun escorts Lacus to the shuttle to take her back to PLANT.

Before leaving she turns to face the commander and Athrun _" war is a hard time , what should we really be fighting against to end it. "_


	8. Verse 6 : Desert Storm

Without navigational equipment the Archangel lands in ZAFT-controlled territory in the Sahara in northern Africa, far from their intended target, Alaska. Onboard the Archangel Mu La Flaga talks to the ship's captain. _" what a mess we gotten ourselves into, we are in the middle of ZAFT territory, this is going to be tough without Kira "_ recalling how Kira got them out of Heliopolis. Mu then talks about overhearing Kira's friends talk about him stating that Kira will most likely side with ZAFT now.  
Back onboard the Nazca-class destroyer Nicol talks to Athrun that Yzak and Dearka had safely landed on earth, and that they both were sent to the "Desert Tiger" Andrew Waltfeld.  
Athrun then asks about Yzak's injury , in which Nicol laughs _" well this is not the first time he was able to fight at this level , so he will be ok , so what happens now ? "_  
 _" Our commander is being recalled it just always seems that luck is always on the side of that ship not even our commander can destroy it. "_  
 _" Oh well "_ Nicol responds he then leaves the room to check on the Blitz.

* * *

Back on Earth the Archangel is attacked by multiple TMF/A-802 BuCUE units. Mu takes off to deal with the threat. Just when they are on the verge of defeat, a resistance group comes to his aid and lures the remaining BuCUE units into an explosive trap. Murrue Ramius thanks the resistance group for their help and agrees to be allies. The resistance group introduces themselves as the Desert Dawn who are fighting Andrew and the Lesseps.  
The resistance leader introduces herself as Cagalli Yula Athha, who is now part of Desert Dawn. Meanwhile, Andrew attacks the Desert Dawn's hometown, but evacuates the town first.  
Though the Desert Tiger has spared the lives of civilians, Desert Dawn members brashly challenge the ZAFT forces, because of the devastation they caused. The attack ends in failure, but most are saved by Mu using the FX-550 Skygrasper, since their mobile suits were destroyed in the previous battle by Kenshin.

Mu is sent into a nearby ZAFT controlled city to gather supplies with Natarle and the Desert Dawn and gets caught in an attack by the Blue Cosmos. Only to be saved by Andrew Waltfeld one of ZAFT's best commanders, He are invited to the ZAFT base. There, Andrew reveals that he knows Kira is the pilot of the Strike and a Coordinator. Mu then demands Andrew to tell him about Kira yelling _" where have you taken him ? "  
" do not worry , I assure you no harm had come to Kira he joined us on his own will. "  
_

Mu then pulls out a gun and points it at Andrew _" that has got to be a lie , Kira hates wars and yet he protected us the day that colony was destroyed. "  
" deny it if you wish but that is the truth , killing me will not get you anywhere you can ask him yourself next time you meet. I herd form one of our other commanders that one of his friends on board your ship turned a gun on him and shot him while they are on a rescue mission when he choose to see his friends during that mission. "  
Andrew then _lets Mu leave safely.

* * *

Athrun and Nicol are given the day off; Athrun spends the day with Lacus and they talk about Kira. Kira on the other hand spends the day on his own looking over the waterfront a lot of things seem to be on his mind. The people on the Archangel whom he grew up with , his new friends with ZAFT. _" why must this war happen ? we are all still people being a coordinator is not our choice, we did not choose it it chose us. "  
_ He then turns and sees Athrun and Lacus standing there. Lacus then approaches him _" Kira you always dream sad dreams , is something wrong ? "  
_ Kira then talks about the war and what needs to be done to end it but the truth is the war drags on. The PLANT Supreme Council debates on whether the attack codenamed "Operation Spitbreak" should be executed.

* * *

Back on Earth s battle between the Lesseps and the Desert Dawn commences. Mu and the Desert Tiger fight a battle where they realize the pain of having an enemy who is not an abstraction. Mu has no choice but to destroy Andrew's TMF/A-803 LaGOWE or die himself.


	9. Verse 7 : Skies of Darkness

The Archangel crew crosses the Red Sea to head towards the neutral Orb Union with Cagalli and Ledonir Kisaka on board. With the previous battle weighing heavily on him, the crew of the Archangel then talk to Cagalli about their reasons reasons for fighting. They are attacked by ZAFT air and underwater type mobile suits, but Cagalli and Mu take them out.

A battle with ZAFT submarine forces led by Commander Marco Morassim prevents the Archangel from fighting alongside Cagalli and Mu in their FX-550 Skygraspers cutting them off form the flagship. Cagalli's Skygrasper sustains damage, but she encounters Athrun's transport plane; her Skygrasper is shot down, but not before shooting down his transport plane, forcing Athrun in his Aegis to eject from the transport plane along with Kira who is also on the same transport plane.  
By chance, they are all stranded on the same deserted island. Cagalli is surprised to find Athrun on the same deserted island. She attacks him, but she is overpowered and captured. When everything settles down, the two discuss the war and the reason why they are fighting. At this point Kira approaches Cagalli who is both surprised that they both is still alive. At sunrise, they are rescued by their respective comrades.

* * *

The Archangel is attacked by a reformed team which consists of the Le Creuset Team members with Kenshin acting as the leader. They take heavy damage, but when they enter the waters of the neutral nation of Orb, ZAFT is chased away and is told that the Archangel has been chased away. The team lead by Kenshin then sneaks into Orb with the belief that Orb's official statement is false.  
The leaders of Orb then discuss to the crew of the Archangel that they are a peaceful nation who will not take sides in the current war, nor will they let any nation invade them. They will accept anyone into their nation as long as they share the same ideals as they do. treating the crew of the Archangel as refugees till their ship finishes the repairs.

The Archangel, without Cagalli and Ledonir on board, leaves Orb territory for Alaska. Kenshin's team, who is patiently waiting, engages them in a battle. Mu grounds the Duel, Buster, and Blitz with the help Tolle, who is now the pilot of the Skygrasper. Tolle calls out to Kira who is in the Strike that is still in the air along with the Aegis and Delta Saber controlled by Kenshin and Athrun, _" why is this happening , I was told that you sided with ZAFT and that you had become our enemy. "_ Kira appears confused what is it that they should be fighting against this war had already lost its meaning and is getting to a point it is just a endless spiral of hate and violence.  
Nicol then intervenes and is then intercepted by the a strike rouge controlled by Mu, a unit provided to them by the Orb Union at the request of Cagalli since they safely returned her to Orb that is the least they can do to repay the them for helping her.  
Luckily the interception only injures Nicol since Kenshin jumped in and pushed the other mobile suit out of the way destroying his as a result, Kenshin powers down the Delta Saber at the last minute saving himself but not without taking an injury himself when the blade ran through the pilot seat at an angle missing him. The sight of the current event brought Kira back to his senses and he and Athrun withdraws taking their field commander and Nicol with them back to the ZAFT command ship.

The battle injures Nicol while seriously injuring Kenshin. On board the ZAFT ship Kenshin is tended to by Kira, while Athrun becomes the new temporary leader for the next sortie leading the battle with Yzak and and Dearka. Watching his close friend get injured pushes Athrun to take the next battle seriously. Athrun's team soon makes another effort to destroy the Archangel and the new Strike Rouge. Dearka in the Buster is shot down by Mu and surrenders. Tolle attempts to aid Mu but is killed by Athrun.  
Athrun and Mu then engage each other in battle while telling Yzak to withdraw. _( " They have hurt Nicol and Kenshin my two closest friends they will pay and I will do this at all costs " )_ Athrun thought to himself. The battle was brutal with both sides destroying out parts of their mobile suits. As a last ditch effort to destroy the Strike used by Mu he latches on using the Aegis and self destructs it.  
In the confusion the Archangel withdraws and grieve for the apparent deaths of Mu and Tolle labeling them as MIA. Cagalli heard of the battle that occurred nearby and moved in to investigate finding Athrun.

* * *

Cagalli asks Athrun about Kira , with Athrun responding that Kira is still alive and revealing that he and Kira are close friends. Athrun then asks _" what are the means to end this war , since all it did is cause more pain and suffering "  
_ This is a question that they will never find an answer to. Kenshin awakens with Kira watching over him. _" you are still alive "_  
 _" where is Athrun is he ok ? "_  
 _"we do not know he gone missing after the battle we are currently searching for him but the mobile suit he was fighting against and the one he was using is destroyed. "  
_

Kenshin then turns away _" I see what means do we have to take to end this war quickly, it makes me feel so powerless to do anything "..._

Athrun, Nicol, and Kenshin spend the next several weeks recovering from their last battle their expoits in the war effort has given them fame and reputation but Athrun , Kenshin and Kira are chosen to pilot the 3 new prototype weapons made by ZAFT , the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, ZGMF-X09A Justice, and ZGMF-X01A Masamune all three of these mobile suits are equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor, giving it virtually unlimited combat endurance. The Chairman then tells them to use these as a means to end the current war. Believing the only way to end it is to wipe out all of the 'Naturals'.


	10. Verse 8 : The skies of Dawn

Flay, Mu, and Natarle are to be transferred off the Archangel and the Archangel is then ordered to go to JOSH-A. An Archangel crew member suspects that something is not quite right since Alaskan JOSH-A base is close to a ghost town. Flay is captured by Rau Le Creuset, but much to her surprise she is not treated as a prisoner. Operation Spitbreak is initiated, with both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance believing they have outsmarted the other. The Archangel is to be sacfriced in a calculated plan that would decimate everyone on the battlefield at the JOSH-A base.  
Kenshin's resumes command of the team after making a full recovery from the previous battle consisting of Kira, Athrun and Yzak. his team withdraws just in a nick of time as the base self destructs. The sight of it further increases his hate for the Earth Alliance thinking out loud _" now since they cannot win the war they decide to massacre everyone including destroying their own base...this is their idea of doing justice ?... "  
_

Luckily the Archangel also escapes harm due to Kira warning everyone. Since the Archangel abandoned its post it has been declared a rouge ship, they then make their way back to Orb, where Lord Uzumi welcomes them and asks that they decide for themselves why they are fighting. The Panama mass driver is destroyed by ZAFT in retaliation for the blow they took at Alaska.

To get a hold of Orb's mass driver, the Earth Alliance demands Orb to concede with them or be attacked for siding with ZAFT. Murrue decides the Archangel will support Orb and its crew members are discharged if they no longer wish to fight. Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, attacks Orb with three new mobile suits, the Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity.  
The battle of Orb is also been seen by ZAFT forces. Kenshin then questions the Earth Alliance _" are they really that dumb and stupid that they will fight themselves over stopping the war ? Is this war really gotten to a point where the battle is meaningless ? "  
_ Kira seeing his former friends need help decides to launch despite orders telling him to stay he knows the consequences of his actions, he is then joined by Athrun in the Justice assists in the fight against Earth Alliance forces. As the fight continues, the three Earth Alliance pilots argue with one another, but they are interrupted when they are struck by intense pain. The Earth Alliance are forced to retreat and regroup.

Kira has made the decision to side with Orb in what he believes is the way to end the war now Athrun must decide whether he should continue obeying his father's orders or fight for what he believes in. The Earth Alliance attacks again, but the results are the same as the previous battle. The Archangel and the Orb ship Kusanagi launch into space, while the leaders of Orb stay behind. They explode Orb's mass driver and armaments factories, sacrificing their own lives in the process.

Cagalli, though grief-stricken with her father's death, confronts Kira with a mysterious photograph given to her by Lord Uzumi, of a woman with two infants and Kira and Cagalli's names written on the back. On a PLANT, Lacus is still on the run for treason for leading a resistance broadcasting messages to counter PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala's propaganda. She soon discovers that her father has been assassinated by Patrick Zala.  
Kenshin is now commanded to recapture or destroy the Freedom or Justice, just as the former CCO of the Archangel Natarle Badgiruel is given a new assignment.

Athrun makes the decision to return to PLANT to confront his father about the war but he is shot and arrested by Kenshin, on the orders of Patrick Zala the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman. Lacus and the presumed killed in action Andrew Waltfeld join forces, stealing the ZAFT support ship Eternal and rescuing Athrun. Before Athrun leaves he calls out to Kenshin to join him. Kenshin then decides to stick to his duty, his anger for the Earth Alliance drove him to stay loyal to ZAFT.  
The Eternal then join forces with the Archangel and the Kusanagi thus forming the Three Ships Alliance.


	11. Verse 9 : Genesis

The newly formed Three Ships Alliance take shelter at the abandoned Mendel colony. Unfortunately, they are tracked down by both ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces. Rau Le Creuset commands the ZAFT fleet and Captain Natarle Badgiruel, commands the Earth Alliance assault ship Dominion. Dominion takes the initiative and attacks with the mission of capturing either the Freedom or Justice.  
The Dominion retreats so their pilots can get their medicine. Mu and Dearka enter the Mendel colony to confront Rau and Yzak. Kira comes to their aid and he and Mu are shocked to discover Rau has a few secrets to reveal. Kira and Mu face terrifying revelations in an encounter with Rau. Dearka and Yzak have their own meeting where they question what they are truly fighting against. Meanwhile, the Dominion and the Earth Alliance once again attacks. Rau returns to his ship and sends Flay back to the Earth Forces.

Flay, who was held captive by Rau, is put into a lifepod and given a disk which contains the data of Neutron Jammer Canceller. Flay manages to get through to the Dominion and the Archangel, Kira also hears this and rushes to save her, but leaves himself unguarded, and the Freedom is shot in the head. Athrun saves the Freedom and takes it back to the Archangel. Meanwhile, the Dominion saves Flay. Back at the Archangel, Kira goes unconscious and when he awakes his friends and Lacus comforts him while he releases all his mental stress.

Equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers, the Earth Alliance forces launch an all-out attack on the PLANTs. The Boaz military asteroid is destroyed by nuclear weapons with Earth Alliance's next target being the PLANTs. The Masamune, Freedom and Justice arrive at the battlefield in time to destroy all the nuclear warheads. In retaliation, Patrick Zala orders to fire the GENESIS. The GENESIS, a huge gamma-ray laser wipes out a large portion of Earth Alliance's forces. The Earth Alliance forces are forced to withdraw temporarily to regroup. During the intermission, each of the couples on board the Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal prays of each others' safety in the upcoming battle.

While the Earth forces regroup Athrun talks to Kenshin _" you seen what has happened come to your senses and fight with us , if this keeps going both Earth and PLANT will be destroyed. "_

GENESIS' second attack cripples the Earth Alliance's reinforcements and destroys their Ptolemaeus lunar base. The Three Ships Alliance save the PLANTs from the second wave of nukes. Kenshin finally decides to disobey the orders he was given and fights Rau in the ZGMF-X13A Providence while Kira and Athrun fight the Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity. On the Dominion, Natarle becomes fed up with Muruta and orders the crew to escape telling the Archangel to destroy the Dominion in which it does so.

The Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi plunge into the battle, trying to keep both sides from using their weapons of mass destruction. Rau destroys Flay's escape shuttle, killing everyone on board. As Patrick Zala is gunned down by an officer after he decides to sacrifice even his own troops to attain victory, Kira destroys the Providence with the Freedom, while Athrun remote-destructs the Justice to destroy GENESIS. With both the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance forces in disarray, the renegade moderate faction of the PLANTs seize the opportunity to call for a ceasefire, effectively ending the war.


	12. Overview :: Gundam Seed Destiny

_Year 72, two years after the first war the Alliance's nuclear stockpile was destroyed, as was the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS. More importantly, the instigators of the war Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael, ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, and rogue ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset, all killed in action. Kenshin moves back to ZAFT at the request of Durandal. will peace last ?_

Kenshin Sakaki  
Male  
19  
Masamune Gundam

Kenshin is of Japanese descent having brown hair and light blue eyes, he is most often seen in a black leather bomber jacket and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and fingerless gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a pendant and a matching ring resembling a winged wolf. Kenshin is a complicated character and a close friend and partner to Athrun to which he sees as a younger brother. His cold, stoic demeanor seems more fitting for a battle hardened veteran than a 17 year old teenager. Athrun comments that he actually a very kind-hearted young man with a strong sense of justice, who keeps his emotions reined in while fighting. Kenshin had lost his family during the tragedy of Junius Seven as the only one who is alive since that day with no one else to turn to Kenshin decided to enlist in the military academy and graduating at the top of their class.

Since the war he has open up a bit to the other people mainly remaining close friends and allies with Kira and Athrun and is often overprotective of them both, Kenshin is skilled in CQC ( close quarters combat ), small fire arms, but his weapon of choice is is the gunblade known as the blazefire saber. Kenshin also returns to plant at the request of the current chairman.

Shinn Asuka  
male  
16  
Core Splender / Impulse

Kira Yamato  
Male  
17  
Freedom Gundam

Athrun Zala.  
male  
17  
Savior Gundam

Yzak Joule  
male  
19  
ZAKU phantom

Dearka Elsman  
male  
19  
ZAKU Warrior

Nicol Amalfi  
male  
16  
Delta X-Saber Gundam

the delta saber was remade and given to Nicol at the request of Kenshin since the war and is now also upgraded.

* * *

SEED factor -  
stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor, a controversial and as yet unproven theory about the continuation of human evolution. Both Coordinators and Naturals can possess "the SEED", and those who do are thought by some to be the next stage of human development. This bears some similarity to the Newtype theory of the Universal Century, but the abilities of those with SEED factor appear to be unrelated to Newtype potential. While acceptance of SEED theory is limited, Orb engineer Erica Simmons and prominent religious leader and peace activist Reverend Malchio are known adherents of the theory.

SEED mode - represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person (usually a mobile suit pilot, but not necessarily) demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. This ability is usually triggered by extreme situations or from recalling significant traumas, often arising out of a need to protect someone else in a critical situation. It is demonstrated visually by cutting to the image of a jewel-like seed, its color matching the color of the experiencer's eyes, dropping from the above and exploding in a shower of light just above the eyes. The physical characteristics are the shrinking of the pupil and growth of the iris. When in SEED mode, a person exceeds his or her normal physical and mental limits.

* * *

Force Factor - manifestations of a person's connections to a mystic energy field that binds everything in existence mostly associated with coordinators and Extendeds, These powers are supernatural abilitys not described by scientists as much of it is still widely not understood.

Beserk mode - often associated with the Force Factor usually occuring when a person's emotions overtake ther mind, or when the user is sufficiently angered, and its activation is accompanied by an excruciating amount of pain. While they are in Berserk Mode, they are willing to harm or destroy everything in their path to acheive their goals. When they regain their senses, they generally have no knowledge of what happened while they were in Berserk Mode.  
A person in berserk mode will have their eyes glow white , or be surrounded in a dark aura in the early stages. He or she is also capeable of unleashing or using varyious force powers. ( reference star wars ) Once aware of the circumstances, a person can become capable of breaking out of this mode by sheer force of will.


	13. Prologue 2 - revlations

_Year 72, two years after the first war the Alliance's nuclear stockpile was destroyed, as was the ZAFT superweapon GENESIS. More importantly, the instigators of the war - Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael, ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, and rogue ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset, all killed in action. Parties amendable to peace were now in control of the major factions. On March 10, CE 72, their representatives met at the ruins of Junius Seven and signed a formal treaty, ending the Bloody Valentine War._

During the First Bloody Valentine War, Shinn Asuka's family was killed while escaping from Orb during a crossfire between the Freedom and the Calamity Gundam. Two years after the war, Cagalli Yula Athha and "Alex Dino" (Athrun Zala acting as Cagalli's bodyguard) meet PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal at the new PLANT, Armory One, to discuss important matters. At the same time, three unknown individuals infiltrate Armory One and steal three new ZAFT mobile suits.  
ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam  
ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam  
ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam

They are confronted by two pilots Shinn Asuka in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, who calls out to them " are you trying to start another war "  
and Kenshin Sakaki who has rejoined ZAFT at the request of PLANT Chairman Gilbert Durandal several months after the first war who knew of his exploits during the previous war now using a ZGMF-X01A Masamune a transforming mufti-purpose mobile suit, this time as a member of FAITH as a field commander.  
Shinn did not know him very well and as often silent and serious always focusing on the battle and drawing out all other thoughts and distractions. The battle at Armory One continues. Athrun also helps Shinn in a ZAKU but fails to harm the three prototypes. Meanwhile, a Mirage Colloid cloaked ship attacks the colony, commanded by a mysterious masked man who pilots a new mobile armor.

The new ZAFT battleship Minerva chases the Girty Lue. Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun are led through the ship by Durandal but Cagalli is confronted by an angry Shinn. They find the enemy ship and the Minerva's mobile suits are ordered to launch. While the Minerva battles the Girty Lue, the Minerva pilots fight against the stolen ZAFT prototypes in the Debris Belt. Even though it looks bad for the ZAFT forces at first, they are able to overwhelm the enemy thanks to Athrun's plan.

ZAFT soldiers loyal to Patrick Zala set Junius Seven on a collision course for Earth. Tensions rise between Cagalli and Shinn due to Shinn blaming the Athha family for his family's death. Meanwhile, Lord Djibril and Logos leaders decide to use the Junius Seven incident to destroy the PLANTs. While Yzak Joule and his squad plan to destroy Junius Seven's debris, they are confronted by GINN High Maneuver II units.

A three way battle between ZAFT, Phantom Pain, and the GINN High Maneuver II types, piloted by supporters of the late Patrick Zala, takes place at the debris of Junius Seven while it moves towards Earth. Athrun also helps in a ZAKU but is confronted with memories of his father when it turns out that the terrorists still believe in the path that Patrick Zala had chosen. Despite the efforts of the Joule Team and the Minerva crew, Junius Seven continues to move towards Earth. Kenshin at this point has been ordered to withdraw since they will use the Minerva's main cannon the Tannhauser.

The Minerva uses its Tannhauser cannon to destroy the large debris but hundreds of small pieces descend towards Earth and destroy cities while causing heavy damage and numerous casualties. Meanwhile, Shinn saves Athrun and they both land safely on the Minerva, which has entered the atmosphere. After the incident ZAFT provides aid to the damaged Earth, while the Minerva crew is informed about what the terrorists had said. The Minerva then heads towards Orb.


End file.
